Color cosmetics, which are used to beautifully adorn the skin of a user by making the appearance beautiful, are classified into a base makeup used for making a skin color uniform and capping a defect and a point makeup used for partially enhancing a three-dimensional effect of a lip, eyes, or nails. The base makeup includes a makeup base, a foundation and a powder, and the point makeup includes a lipstick, an eye liner, and mascara.
The foundation is classified into solid-type foundation, liquid-type foundation and gel-type foundation according to a type of cosmetic contents. In case of the solid-type foundation, although the solid-type foundation has a good cover effect, the makeup is united when the makeup is refreshed. In case of the liquid-type foundation, although the liquid-type foundation gives a good close contact feel, the persistency is weak. Thus, in recent years, the number of customers favoring the gel-type foundation having a considerable persistency and a good close contact feel has been increased.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a container for gel-type foundation. In general, the gel-type foundation, which is filled into a glass container or a tub-type container, is used in such a manner that a user takes some foundation on his hands for use or squeezes foundation from the container and then, applies the foundation on his skin by using a puff or his hands.
However, according to the related art, since a user gets cosmetics on his hands every time that the cosmetics are used, it is inconvenient to wash hands every time after use.
To solve the above problems, as shown in FIG. 1, a compact container having an airless pump is disclosed in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0470757 issued to the applicant of the present application. According to the related art, as a mixing member is pressed, a distribution plate and a pump are pressed, so that the cosmetics filled in a container body are discharged onto the distribution plate. Then, a user uses the cosmetics impregnated to the mixing member by getting a puff the cosmetics for makeup, so that the cosmetic can be used without coating user's hands with the cosmetics.
However, the airless puma 110 use in the related art includes a piston 111, a cylinder 112 into which the piston 111 is inserted, a piston ring 113 installed between the outer peripheral surface of the piston 111 and the inner peripheral surface of the cylinder 112, a check valve 114 formed on a lower portion of the cylinder 112, a sealing member 115 coupled to an upper portion of the cylinder 3, an elevating member 116 coupled to at inside of the sealing member 115, and an elastic member 117 formed between the elevating member 116 and the sealing member 115. Since the airless pump is assembled using a plurality of components, the manufacturing cost thereof is increased. In addition, since the components are assembled with each other, the number of the assembling processes is increased, so that the productivity is deteriorated.
In addition, according to the related art, the discharge hole 118 of the pump 110 is formed on the central portion and the plurality of distribution holes 130 are formed on the distribution plate 120 at a predetermined size, a large amount of cosmetics are distributed through the distribution holes 130 at the central portion. Thus, when the distribution plate 120 fails to exhibit its function, the cosmetic material is not uniformly distributed to the mixing member 140, so that the cosmetic material is aggregated when applied to the skin by using a puff.
To solve the above-described problems, as shown in FIG. 2, the present applicant had field a pump having a short stroke and a foundation container having a contents diffusion member in Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-2013-0007876. According to the application, the suction valve plate 211, the discharge valve 212 and the elastic member 213 are formed to simplify the structure of the pump 210. The volume of the content temporary storage 220 is changed by moving the pump upper body 214 mounted with the discharge valve 212 up and down in the pump main body 215, so that the stroke distance of the pump is reduced. In addition, a content diffusion member 230 is provided on the upper end of the pump upper body 214 to uniformly spread the cosmetic material on the impregnation member 240 and is applied to the skin by using a puff.
However, according to the related art, the diffusion member 230 is formed with a flow channel having a constant thickness and the content outlet 216 of the pump is located only in the central portion, so that a large amount of cosmetic materials are discharged to the central portion and is not uniformly diffused to the infiltration member. Thus, when the cosmetic material is applied to the skin by using a puff, there is still a problem that cosmetic materials are aggregated.
In addition, since the impregnation member 240 is exposed when using cosmetics, the cosmetics are contaminated and the moisture evaporated to dry the cosmetics, so that the function of the cosmetics may not be exerted.